A known image reading apparatus includes a housing, a first guide portion, a second guide portion, a reader and a conveyer. The housing includes a first introduction opening, a second introduction opening, and a discharge opening. The second introduction opening is disposed in one end side of the first introduction opening in a width direction. A width of the second introduction opening is less than that of the first introduction opening in the width direction. The discharge opening communicates with the first introduction opening and the second introduction opening. The first guide portion connects the first introduction opening and the discharge opening. The first guide portion includes a bent portion therein. The second guide portion is disposed in the housing. The second guide portion connects straightway the second introduction opening and a junction between the first guide portion and the second guide portion. The junction is disposed close to the bent portion of the first guide portion. The reader is disposed in the housing. The conveyer is disposed in the housing.
The conveyer includes a first conveyor portion. The first conveyor portion is disposed between the junction and the discharge opening. The first conveyor portion includes a first drive roller, a second drive roller, a first driven roller, and a second driven roller. The first drive roller is disposed inside a path between the second introduction opening and the discharge opening and one end side in the width direction. The second drive roller is disposed in center side with respect to the first drive roller and outside the path in the width direction. The first drive roller and the second drive roller are rotated by a drive force from a drive source. The first driven roller is opposed to the first drive roller to pinch a medium guided by the first guide portion. The second driven roller is opposed to the second drive roller to pinch a medium guided by the second guide portion.